Teddy Bear Love
by YaoiLove101
Summary: Jaden and Syrus are having trouble finding something for their loved ones for Valentines Day! Rated T just because! Yaoi! ...But not JadenxSyrus yaoi! Sorry... to all those fans, but not really a big fan myself! ...Used to be though!


GX - GX

_'Hm? What should I get him?'_ Jaden asked himself as he was in a store, looking threw some Valentines Day things.

"Hey, Jay!" Someone yelled from down the aisle, and Jaden looked to see Syrus running towards him.

"Hey, Sy!" Jaden greeted back. "What's up?"

"Just looking for something to get for Zane." Syrus answered. "But I'm having troubles finding something that I think he'll like."

"I'm having those kind of problems too, Sy!"

"Really?"

"Yeah, I'm looking for something for Bastion, but I don't know what he'll like."

"Oh..." Syrus said in understanding. "What about chocolate and flowers?"

"Seems to predictable."

"A stuffed animal?"

"They're too small."

"There are bigger ones down there." Syrus said as he pointed down the aisle.

"Sy," Jaden said before picking him up for a big hug. "You're a genius!" He said, and put Syrus down so he could run over and grabbed a huge teddy bear that had a heart that said, "Be my special Valentine". "I hope he likes it." Jaden said.

"I'm sure he will, Jay!" Syrus said only to get another death hug from Jaden.

-- Later that day --

_'Hm? Should I really give it to him? After all... he may not like it and try to give it back to me...'_ Jaden thought, which nearly brought tears to his eyes.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door so Jaden got up, went down the stairs, and answered it.

It was Bastion.

"B-Bastion? What are you doing here?"

"That's the "hello" I get?"

"W-well... I just didn't expect you to come over. So... what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to give you something." Bastion said as he handed Jaden and "Aster" flower. (LOL!) "Happy Valentines Day, Jaden!"

"Thank you." Jaden said with a blush as he took the flower, and breathed in the scent, deeply. "I've got something for you too. Wanna come in?"

"Yes. Thank you." Bastion said as he stepped into the house. Jaden closed the door and headed upstairs, then came back down a minute later with the teddy bear.

"Here. This is for you." Jaden said with another blush as he sat the teddy bear in front of Bastion.

"Wow!" Bastion said as he looked at the rather large teddy bear now staring at him with two black eyes. "...Now I feel bad for only getting you a small flower." He said sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"It's alright, Bastion. Just knowing that it came from your heart is enough for me." Jaden said as he grabbed Bastion's hand, and squeezed it, lovingly, and Bastion smiled at him.

"I try." Bastion said, and Jaden giggled before leaning over and kissing him.

-- With Zaney and Sy --

"Zane!" Syrus called as he came into their house.

"Yes, Sy?" Zane asked as he came out from the livingroom and up to Syrus.

"Happy Valentines Day!" Syrus said as he handed Zane a small blue teddy bear with a heart that said "I love you beary much".

"I love you too, Sy." Zane said, then handed Syrus an identical bear, except his was pink. "I got this one for you."

"Thank you, Zane!" Syrus said as they switched bears, and he hugged his. "She's **so** cute!"

"The one you gave to me is also adorably cute." Zane said.

"I'm gonna name mine... Isabelle." Syrus said.

"Isabelle, huh?"

"Uh-huh." Syrus said with a nod.

"What do you think I should name him?" Zane asked as he held his teddy bear out in front of him.

"Hm..." Syrus said as he looked at the bear closely, trying to think of a good name for him. "What about Freddy?"

"Yeah! I like it!" Zane said as he made the bears kiss, then took Syrus' chin so Syrus was looking at him. "And Syrus... meet your new fiance."

"F-fiance?" Syrus asked, completely shocked.

"I see that you haven't taken a look at Isabelle's wrist yet." Zane said with a smile, so Syrus took a peak and saw a ring that was tied to Isabelle's wrist.

Syrus looked back at Zane, wide-eyed.

"Maybe you'd prefer to do it the old fashioned way." He said, then kneeled down and took the ring. "Syrus... will you marry me?" He asked, and Syrus finally squealed with joy before wrapping his arms around Zane's neck, hugging him, tightly.

"Yes, Zane! Yes, I will!" Syrus said, excitedly.

"Happy Valentines Day, Sy." Zane said after they broke away, and Zane had placed the ring on Syrus' finger.

"Thank you. Happy Valentines Day to you too." Syrus said, then thought of something and giggled.

"What's so funny?"

"I saw Jaden shopping for something to get Bastion earlier when I went out."

"I can only imagine what they're doing right now, but I don't want to." Zane said, and Syrus giggled again.

-- With Jaden and Bastion --

They were on the floor of the kitchen, making love.

GX - GX

MY VALENTINES DAY STORY FOR THIS YEAR!!!! ANY SUGGESTIONS FOR NEXT YEAR (or even another one for this year if I think I can do it in time), DON'T HESITATE TO TELL ME!!!!

Total time it took me to write: 20 minutes!


End file.
